1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to latching mechanisms and computer chassis and, particularly, to a computer chassis using a latching mechanism to latch a sideboard of the computer chassis to a housing of the computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer chassis includes a housing defining an interior space to receive electronic elements and a sideboard detachably connected to the housing. Conventionally, the sideboard is detachably connected to the housing by screws, which is time-consuming in assembly.